nai_waafandomcom-20200214-history
Shiraori
} | name = | jname = 白織 | class = God | species = Arachne | first = Chapter 201 }} Shiraori is a newly born administrator god that moved into action soon after the story began in order to save a dying planet. General Information Personality Shiraori displays a very cool and reserved outer demeanor. On the inside, her actual personality reveals itself to be very whimsical, her thoughts often vacillating from seriousness to trivialities to nothing in particular at all. She is very true to her desires and frequently derails her train of thought at the mention of them, usually in the form of food. On the flip-side, this comes across as being very selfish and unconcerned about others, bent upon following her machinations regardless of how it may affect others. It is frequently shown that she abhors the idea of being subjugated under someone else, which stems from her strong feelings about having her own independence. She remarks this as being her 'pride', without which living life for the sake of merely staying alive holds no value. However, she dismisses even this idea of her pride when comparing herself to the Demon King, saying that though the latter has a great pride, she herself has no worthwhile pride. This is also a sign of her growth as an individual, coming a long way from merely struggling to survive, to considering all other lives as secondary to her own life and desires, to finally recognizing and admiring another individual. Shiraori shows many signs of being a rather caring individual despite her actions, though she herself fails to recognize this aspect of herself. This may be a consequence of the yet immature, ongoing development of her identity and emotions. Ariel has frequently contended for how, despite her attitude, Shiraori is a "good girl" behind her back, to the extent of even calling her a 'tsundere' at times. Though largely a rather aloof person, Shiraori will go to great lengths to help those she cares for, subconsciously or not. This can be seen clearly in her attitude towards Filymes, Ariel, and Sophia. Appearance True to her name, Shiraori can be simply described as "white". Her skin, braided long hair, and eyebrows are all white. In addition, her self-woven robe-like clothes are also completely white. Though her eyes are red, she keeps them perpetually closed, initially because she was self-conscious about how bizarre and unsettling her eyes-within-eyes looked and later because she developed very potent evil-eyes abilities that would be disengaged when doing so. Because of this, her entire appearance is completely white and has on no rare occasion failed to attract attention due to this. Various testimonies indicate that she is incredibly beautiful and it can be inferred that she looks about the physical age of a 15-16 year old young girl. Story Information Year 0 Year 1 Relationships Ariel Gyuriedistodiez D Sophia Keren Ronant Filymes Haefnes Minor Relationships Status Information As one who has been released from the system, Shiraori's abilities far exceed even the strongest of individuals still bound by it. Abilities Dimensional Magecraft Shiraori specializes in dimensional magecraft, which is known to be one of the most difficult types of magic to master. Her proficiency is such that she can create nearly indefinite-seeming stretches of pocket space and can even manipulate the flow of time within these pocket dimensions. Threads Shiraori has long since associated threads to her own identity and did not fail to augment them with her newfound proficiency in dimensional magecraft. Her new threads are now half-physical and half-space. Or to ease the imagination, a thread-shaped pocket-dimension. As such, Shiraori's threads have very incredible durability, being resistant to any physical or magical impact short of dimension-breaking levels of power. Evil Eyes Shiraori's fascination with evil-eyes abilities led her to researching and developing many upgraded versions of those evil-eyes abilities existing within the system. Division Shiraori's aptitude for splitting her consciousness into multiple bodies emerges as one of her most subtle, yet powerful skills in the form of Division. By creating innumerable numbers of tiny spider clones implanted with her own consciousness, she has nearly super-computer levels of multi-tasking ability. Shiraori uses this immense ability to partition her effort from researching new abilities, hacking the system, to gathering information by sending out her spider-clones to spy on key individuals and locations throughout the world. It is in fact this massive information network that she has created that is one the most instrumental of assets in her personal arsenal. Other Abilities Shiraori has great affinity over the elements of darkness and death, the same two elements that D presides over. Though she can technically use other elements, they are realized as being entirely different in nature when compared to the magic that exists within the system. This being the case, she opts not to use these other elements, instead using only the former two which do also exist in the system. Shiraori has also demonstrated a peculiar ability in forcing one of her spider-clones directly into an individual's brain to influence their actions subconsciously. Trivia * Appropriately enough, Shiraori's name in Japanese means (白) 'white' and (織り) 'weave/weaving'. Category:Characters Category:God Category:Administrators